


Rebel Without A Cause

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is a confident rebellious little shit and no one can tell me differently, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, I never thought that I would write that tag, M/M, Punk Castiel, Recreational Drug Use, Smitten Crowley, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, or at least as fluffy as I can possibly make crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel refuses to take anyone's advice (including his own) and Crowley takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Without A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this super quickly before going to work so I hope it isn't terrible!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!

If Crowley had to pick a favorite aspect of Castiel Milton's personality it would have to be his ridiculous aversion to doing what people told him to do. Honestly, the kid was the very definition of "rebel without a cause". He was a rich white boy (although Crowley had to admit that he had no right to call Cas a rich white boy when he was equally rich and white) with an acceptance letter to each of his top 4 Universities stuffed in his backpack and here he was, cutting 4th period to smoke weed with a guy who he had always claimed to despise when asked by his respectable friends.

"So" He started, reaching out to pull the joint from the other boy's slim fingers and taking a hit for himself "are you going to tell me why you're here at my dorm at some point?" he asked, coughing to cover the laugh of triumph at the look on Castiel's face. "Because last I heard, you were "100% done with me"."

Cas glares daggers at him but that doesn't affect Crowley anymore. They'd been doing this "thing" since Castiel was a Sophomore and Crowley a Senior in high school. Sure, it had just started with Cas seeking him out when he'd heard that Crowley had the best pills in his locker but soon enough it had turned into spending more time around each other than anyone else and then groping each other in the locker room and drunken make out sessions when there was nothing better to do.

The younger boy dropped the glare and shrugged "My parents sat me down to tell me that if I, and I quote, "continue fraternizing with that lewd drug dealer" I won't be receiving any help with paying for college." he smiled wanly "It's not as if I expected any help from my family anyways."

He spat the word family out like it left a bad taste in his mouth and it made Crowley smile affectionately at him. Castiel always had been such a _mess_. It was probably his second favorite thing about him. "You never have liked doing what you're told." He sighed, gazing at him in amusement.

Cas ignored him "And Dean was being so infuriating!" He reached out and snatched the joint back, taking a long drag and shutting his eyes. He looked like he was physically forcing himself to calm down and it was making the other boy's fingers itch with the urge to pull the joint away from him. He always had liked Cas more when he was up instead of down.

"What has lover boy done now?" Crowley asked, reaching behind him for a half empty bottle of vodka and handing it to Cas who accepted it with a sigh of relief. The kid always had had shitty taste in alcohol.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him "You _know_ it's not like that."

Whatever. The little oblivious idiot could say what he liked but Crowley had seen the jealousy in Castiel's childhood best friend's eyes whenever he saw them together. It was only a matter of time before Dean finally worked up the courage to admit his love and Crowley was shoved out of the picture so that the two could live happily ever after.

"-was telling me that I should stay away from you." Cas was saying glumly as Crowley tuned back in to what he was saying.

"They all ought to learn to stop ordering you around, sweetie."

"They won't though." Cas said, sighing again, looking, for one of the first times, actually defeated and Crowley perked up as an idea came to mind. Despite how long they'd known each other, he and Cas hadn't gotten very far. They'd both always been too high or too angry to do much more than kiss and shove each other into walls. Not that Crowley hadn't wanted to. Fuck, he'd wanted to but Castiel was always so rebellious, it was almost impossible to get him to do anything. He was too used to fighting against what everyone told him to do.

"Maybe you should listen to them." He suggested quietly, easily, like he could care less and he tried very hard to keep his mouth from curling upward as Cas looked over at him in shock.

"You think I should stay away from you?" He asked incredulously. Which made sense, as much as Crowley had always tried to act aloof he had never made his affection for the younger boy a secret.

Crowley shrugged "They're your friends and family, Castiel. I'm just your drug dealer and occasional tension reliever. If you're going to take advice from anyone it should be them."

There was a long heavy pause and Crowley refused to look over at Cas, that would just ruin it, then the creak of a floorboard sounded and there was a hand on his knee.

"Do not tell me what to do." Cas muttered, face barely an inch from his, looking about as threatening as a 17 year old pretty boy with a nose piercing possibly could look.

"Whatever you say, Kitten." He replied sarcastically, watching him through half lidded eyes.

There was a groan of annoyance and then the hand on his knee vanished and Cas slung his leg over his, sliding easily onto his lap, hands reaching up to curl in his hair and pull at it and Crowley refused to wince, he just waited, knowing just how much waiting pissed Castiel off.

Sure enough, he barely gets to stare at his big blue eyes for a second before Cas leans in and kisses him, biting at his lip and angrily rolling his hips against his. Crowley shuddered and quickly turned, letting Cas fall on his back onto the bed and following him down, hands at his hips, blunt nails digging into his skin as harshly as he dared. God, this stupid boy. Did he know how infuriating he could be? Always doing the opposite of what he was told. For someone who enjoyed being pinned down as much as he did the kid could be such a dom.

" _Pathetic_." He gasped out as Castiel kept grinding his hips into his "Really? Just because they told you to stay away? You're such a little cliche, Cas."

Cas smiled sweetly up at him, legs hooking around his waist and dragging him down on top of him further. "I know what you're doing Crowley." He said, raising his eyebrows at him. "Don't bother. Just because you want me to do this doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

He looked down at him in surprise. Huh, so Castiel wasn't quite as predictable as he'd assumed. "In that case" He leaned down to kiss him again, parting his lips easily and tasting the vodka and smoke still on his tongue. "Let's get on with it. I've been waiting for you for 2 years, love and I'm getting impatient."

 

* * *

 

It's an hour later when they get their wits about them again. Cas had found the abandoned joint and re-lit it, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows as he checked his phone, laughing lightly as he scrolled through it.

"What?" Crowley asked, not really caring all that much because holy shit he just beat Dean Winchester at taking Castiel's virginity and there had to be a way to make sure Dean knew without Cas getting pissed off at him about it.

"I didn't reply to Meg's last text so she said that if I'm _finally_ having sex with you she's going to stop being my friend." He smiled lovingly down at his phone and Crowley narrowed his eyes. Just because Cas wasn't interested in women at all didn't mean that he still couldn't be jealous.

"I will never understand how you can possibly enjoy spending time with that girl." He muttered, leaning over to drape an arm around the other boy's waist and press his lips to the back of his ear.

"And I will never understand how after I posted a Facebook status saying that I got accepted to 4 colleges you are the only person I know who hasn't asked me which one I'm going to go to." Cas replied, pulling a complete 180 and changing the subject. Crowley blinked at him, still in the last stages of the afterglow and not quite ready to have a conversation about college with him. After all, he already knew that Cas had his heart set on Yale and would most likely be moving across the country from him.

"Alright than, where are you going to college Castiel?" He asked, mimicking a sing song tone and rolling his eyes as he looked back up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the twisting in the pit of his stomach in anticipation of Cas' answer.

"Here." Comes the simple answer and when he looks back at him in shock Castiel just smirks "I know, you expected Yale or something but...I'm not ready to leave what I have here yet."

He grins up at the ceiling "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
